The 56th Hunger Games
by alexkast137
Summary: Desiree is determined to outsmart her opponents. Her skills are not yet explored and she will discover new ones, using them in the cruel and unjust, Hunger Games.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything written by Suzanne Collins.**

**This is just my own little story about a different Hunger Games than the 74****th**** and 75****th**** . The first and second parts of this chapter may not relate now, but you'll see when she explains later. I'll call it a prologue I guess.**

Prologue

If I start off by saying that I want to die, will my story still be interesting? I guess it could be. It is interesting, but the fact that I am suicidal really defeats the purpose of trying to live, to win, to come out the Victor.

Every single day, I am tortured. I no longer want to live this life. People would be so much better without me. I mean, everyone always yells at me, tells me everything is my fault, so if I wasn't here, wouldn't it make their lives easier? I don't want to die, but I want to. Does that make sense? Well I want to die, but I also don't because I want to do something great, be noticed. Maybe one day that'll happen.

People always blame me for their problems. I get it. I used to, and still sometimes do, lie all of the time. But now, I realized I was stupid. So me lying, equals other people's problems. I realize that I am to blame for some things, but people need to get it into their thick heads that I don't do everything wrong. I am not an idiot. I'm quite smart actually. I just get bad grades because I don't do work. I am kind of a pointless entity living here on earth. Another reason to my ensuing demise, I'm a lazy fat ass.

Chapter One

Being from District 10, I realize that the perpetual stench that hangs about in the air is unavoidable, but my complaints never cease. I shouldn't complain though, I am very lucky. I was born into a horse family. We raise the riding horses for the Capitol. My friends on the other hand, raise pigs, goats, sheep, and other gross 'do nothing' animals. I am lucky to be able to ride horses everyday, to be able to talk to them and be with them. It's peaceful and relaxing. Even on this day. The Reaping.

I try to put the fact that today _is_ the Reaping out of my head. On the bright side, we don't have school. I got up an hour later than I usually do. I could hear the horses neighing from my bedroom. They're hungry. I slip on the pair of boots that lie next to my bed, not bothering to change, and hurry downstairs. My father, a large man with a growing white beard and balding head, is slumped in a chair, writing.

"Hey kiddo." He says as he sees me run by. "How was the late start?" I know he's trying to be cheerful, but this is the worst day of the year, for him especially. I know the kids are scared witless because they might get Reaped, but they parents worry too. They might have to watch their kid get killed on television. Today is one of the only days he is actually nice to me anyway. Ever since my mom died, and a little before, he's been cold and impulsive, at least around me.

"Great!" I pipe up. "I'm gonna go feed the horses. I'll be right back in to make breakfast." He nods and goes back to his writing.

My dad writes. A lot. His brother was killed in the Hunger Games 32 years ago. Though it seems to others that he went right back to business, he's never gotten over it. He writes terrible things; Nightmares, insults about the Capitol. His scribbles could get him killed, but I cleverly though of hiding his book _in_ the couch. I tore a piece of the fabric and made a small hidden opening with a flap. That way if the Peacekeepers come knocking, they'll never find it.

I hurry out of our small farmhouse and run along the muddy path to the barn. We got granted a new and improved barn because the Capitol was really impressed with our results in training and breeding. It's big and red. Everything is clean and always smells like sawdust. We never let it get dirtier than it needs to be. I walk by the pastures where the horses have gather by the gate in the fence. These horses are my friends, every single one of them. Our daily routine is no new task to them either. They wait, I unlock the gate, and they stampede into the barn and into their stalls. I hurry after them and quickly shut the doors on all of the stalls. Neighs and whinnies are echoing around the barn.

"Shhh! I'm hurrying. It'll be a minute." I say to the horses. I put hay in a wheel barrow and put a flake or two in each stall. They need to be occupied while I get their grain. After a while I get them all fed, put water in their buckets, and am about to head back to the house when a lovely whinny echoes in my ear. "Hi Jupiter!" I smile at my beautiful tan companion. My horse. My very own. Never to be taken by the Capitol. His black mane and tail are tangled and knotted with leaves and twigs. "I will come back to groom you in a bit. Today's a big day you know. The Reaping." I laugh. Laughter makes everything better.

I make my way back to the house and start on breakfast. I make an egg that my friend Sloane stole from her coop. She's the best. I wish I could give her something useful, but I can't just give up a horse. Even if I did, I bet someone would notice. We don't get much food here. We should, but we only farm the livestock, we don't eat it. If you did, you'd be dead. Only a few of my friends and I are brave enough to slightly break the law. I always get caught. I'm not very sneaky. As I think about getting caught my blood begins to boil. My back becomes tender and warm and my hand goes to the raised pink line on my shoulder. The Peacekeepers sure taught me a lesson. I was whipped in front of most of District 10. I stole a piece of steak from the butcher's trash bin. It was old and rotting, but I still stole. I was lucky not to be executed. I haven't stolen since. I get back to making breakfast, I get two pieces of bread my dad made a few days ago from my tesserae grain and I hold them over the fire. I put the eggs on the toast and I give a plate to my dad.

"You know it's not fair." I say to my dad.

"What's not fair?" he asks.

"The fact that we get almost nothing to eat, but the Capitol is happy to send a crap load of food for the horses." All he does is nod. We have had this conversation many times.

"Did Sloane get you this egg?" I nod. "She's the best friend you'll ever have you know? She risks her life that girl. For you." I know she does. I don't know how I will ever repay her for all that she's done for me.

"I know." With that we eat our meal in silence. I get up and drink a cup of water, then hurry to my room.

I set out my Reaping dress and shoes and go to the bathroom. I set a pale of water out earlier. I grab two rags then I undress. I step into the bathtub and give my self a sponge –rag- bath. Once my body's clean I soak my light brown hair in the rest of the water then wring it out. I look at myself in the mirror. I could be pretty, if I wasn't so skinny. And if my hair didn't look a mess all of the time. I brush the medium length locks into a pony tail and go back to my room. I dress in the pale green knee length dress. It contrasts the bright blue in my eyes. It has black lace on the hips and shoulders. It's quite beautiful. Just like my mother. It was hers. I reach down to my neck and feel for the necklace. My mother's necklace. It's a small musical note on a thin chain. She loved to sing. It was my dads wedding gift to my mother. I slip on the black flats and head downstairs.

"We have to go daddy. It's forty-five minutes until noon." That's when the reaping starts. The walk from my house to the square is long too. Thirty minutes. That's why they put the school in the middle, between town and the farms.

My dad gets up. Straightens his shirt and then opens the door.

"I have to tell Jupiter we'll be back later. I need to groom him." My dad frowns. I don't know why I said that. In all my 15 years you would think I would not say something like that. 'We'll be back'? Well, my father will. There's no telling about me. I run to the barn and kiss Jupe on the nose. "If I'm not back, daddy will groom you. Okay?" I whisper. He nudges my face. He knows something's wrong. He can tell I'm trying not to cry. I was so much happier earlier. Until I thought of my odds. They are not in my favor. I have 23 slips with my name on it; Slips that could be pulled. My name called, and my body shipped off to the Capitol to die. I had 4 slips in when I was twelve. One slip for my first year and 3 more for tessarae. My mom hadn't died yet. It adds up, when you get more slips added each year.

When we finally get to the square. A large, well, square with a big stage in the center and all of the town shops and houses surrounding it. The victor's village is not too far from here. There's 12 houses in there. Only 5 are being used. At least that's more than District 12's one. I bet Two has 30 houses.

I wander around the shops even though I should be getting in my age section. Fifteen minutes until show time!

"Des!" I hear a familiar voice shout my name.

"Hey carrot-top!" I say at the girl running towards me. Sloane has bright orange hair. Hard to miss. It's beautiful though. Shiny, soft, and bouncing with luscious waves. Her pale ivory skin and bright green eyes add to the effect. She too wear a green frock, but hers is shorter and darker; A forest green. It looks good on her. It adds body as it flows on her hips. She's skinnier than I am. I shouldn't have eaten that egg.

"Shut up!" She laughs. She doesn't like my nickname. "We have to go get organized now. We can't be late." She smiles and grabs my hand. Dragging me towards the mass of kids in the center of the square. Sorted by age and gender. She hops into the 17 girls section and I mosey on over to the 15s.

Once everyone is settled, the Victors on stage with Mayor Westgrove and our escort from the Capitol, Mandily Morr, who is extravagantly dressed in a bright yellow pant suit set off by her deep blue tornado of a hairdo.

The Mayor climbs up to the podium. "Hear me everyone." He shouts. "Welcome to the Reaping. Each year too lucky tributes are chosen to represent District 10 in the annual Hunger Games. Organized by the mighty Capitol." He reads from his cards. It is a televised event. Can't mess it up. He reads the history of the games then introduces Mandily, who is bubbling and giddy.

"Hello District 10!" She squeeks in that horrible Capitol accent. I want to vomit. "Let's pick our female tribute! May the odds be ever in your favor!" I look back. Sloane winks at me, wishing me good luck. I nod back at her. Mandily swishes her hand in the ball and grabs a slip. "Desiree Notting!" She squeeks. The name registers in my head. Without my knowledge, my body moves forward. My mind switches into overdrive. The games have begun. My face turns stone cold and my body rises up. My eyes squint ever so slightly and I gracefully ascend the stage steps. Mandily smiles at me. I glare at her. "Oh looky here! What a beautiful lady!" She says desperately. I grimace, shake the Mayor's hand and stand to the left of Mandily as she picks the boys name. "Cohen Meritaft." She calls out. A huge, muscled man steps out from the 18s. He's terrifying. I've seen him at school before. I don't think he has any friends. Everyone is to scared of his six and a half feet of pure terror. He's the butcher's son. Perfect, eh? The strongest kid in district 10 is the son of the butcher? I guess he just carries the cows from the farms! He's by my side now. I must look incredibly tiny in comparison to him. Not helping my chance in getting sponsers.

Mayor Westgrove reads the Treaty of Treason and lets Mandily have the podium. "Well, it looks like District 10 may have a winner this year!" She just about screams. She is obviously not talking about me. Which doesn't help my spirits. "Have a happy Hunger Games." She looks at Cohen and I. "And may the odds be _ever _in your favor."

With that, we are whisked away to the justice building by the Peacekeepers. I am pushed into an extremely rich room. It has a couch about five feet long made of purple velvet with green pillows. Two plush green chairs face the couch. The door opens and I am slammed onto the couch by a blur of tears and red hair.

"I am so sorry!" Sloane cries. " I would have never thought you'd be chosen. I don't know what to say!"

I'm still a bit speechless. "I know." I murmur.

"What am I going to do without you?" She asks. I give her a defeated look. "Not that I think you will win, just that you'll be gone for so long." She reassures me. But the thing is I think she actually believes I have a chance. Did she not see Cohen get picked?

"I will miss you so much! But I know you can fend for yourself. Thank you for the egg by the way. That was so nice of you!"

"You're welcome." From there we hug for about 10 minutes. The Peacekeepers come in and tell Sloane she has to leave and that I have one more visitor. Sloane gets up and then turns around before she leaves. "You will try your absolute hardest to win." I nod and she leaves. She wasn't asking. She was demanding and I must do what she says. Not just for her. For me. For the horses.

Then my father walks in. He sits down on one of the chairs across from the couch I was sitting on. We sat there for an awkward fifteen minutes. He just stared and I looked around.

"Your moms necklace should be your token." He says.

"Yeah. I hadn't though of that yet. But yeah."

"Good luck." He stands up and takes a step forward. I think he wants a hug. Even though I'm not sure I get up and hug him. My arms wrap tightly around his stomach and I lean my head against his shoulder. His arms stay idle for a few moments, but then he pats my back and embraces me. I let go.

"Goodbye daddy."

"Goodbye." Then he leaves and the Peacekeepers take me away to the train station where a never-ending train awaits.

**Please read and review. I really want this to be a good story and for you all to enjoy it. So please review! Tell me what should I fix, mistakes I made, ect. I really want people to read this and review. Thanks. Review mine and I'll read and review yours…! **


End file.
